fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Switch: Edition Star
New Super Mario Bros. Switch: Edition Star is a fanmade game for the Nintendo Switch. It came out on 23 April 2018. Unlike other New Super Mario Bros. games, this game has many cutscenes throughout the game. Main Game Story The Story starts with Mario, Luigi, Toad and Peach in the backgarden of Peach's Castle. In the distance we see Bowser Jr., Boom Boom and the Koopalings spying on the four. The Koopalings sneak to the backgarden of the Castle and attack Mario and the others unexpectedly, while Bowser Jr. and Boom Boom kidnap Peach and take her to their Airship. As the Airship flies away, Mario, Luigi and Toad run after the airship and bump into Yoshi, who discovers that Peach got kidnapped and decides to help the group. The four are then blocked by a row of Goomba's, unwilling to let them pass unless they challenge them. When Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi reach Bowser's Castle, Bowser stops the four before they can reach the room where Peach is captured. After Bowser is defeated, Mario and co. finally reach Peach's room; but Kamek casts a spell on them and puts them to sleep. When they wake up Mario and Co. discover that Bowser and Kamek fled and brought Peach with them, they follow Bowser's Airship just before they lose sight of it. Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi then arrive at Bowser's Secret Cavern where they fight the Koopalings, Boom Boom, Bowser Jr., Kamek and Bowser one final time and defeat them all. Mario, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi rescue Peach and head back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Characters This game features 4 standard characters and 1 unlockable character. NOTE: Before the Main Story Mode (World 1 to 8) is completed, Player 1 will only be able to play as Mario. After World 8 is completed, Player 1 can choose any character in the roster they want to play as. Worlds Builders Mode Similar to Super Mario Maker, Builders Mode is a mode where you are able to create 6 custom levels, these are later playable in a Mini Story Mode where Bowser has kidnapped the Toads, and Mario has to save them. (Note: In this mode the only option is to play as Mario) DLC DLC Pack 1 DLC Pack 1 (Also known as Super Mario Land DLC Pack) is the first Downloadable Content for the game and it costs 7,99. It includes three new worlds, Daisy as an unlockable character, and a brand new mode. World 9 is renamed to World 12 and has three new unlockable levels in this DLC Pack. Even if this DLC Pack is purchased before the Main Story (World 1 to 8) is finished, the player will not be able to play the stuff that is included until they have defeated the Main Story (except for the Yoshi skins). Story The story takes place after the events of the Main Game. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi and Peach are on a Vacation to Sarasaland, and are seen relaxing on a beach there. Their relaxation is disturbed after they hear enemies in the distance. Mario and co. decide to investigate, and witness Tatanga kidnapping Princess Daisy. Mario and co. chase after Tatanga to rescue Daisy. Later, Mario and co. face off against Tatanga, defeat him and rescue Daisy. Daisy tells them that Tatanga will return eventually, and that they need to reach his kingdom before he strikes again; Daisy then becomes a playable character. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, Peach and Daisy eventually reach Tatanga's Kingdom, where they first face off against several of Tatanga's clones before they can fight Tatanga himself. In their final confrontation, Mario and co. finish Tatanga off and rescue Sarasaland. Characters This DLC Pack adds 1 new unlockable character and 3 new alternate colors for Yoshi * An asterisk (*) indicates that this character isn't listed seperately on the Character Select Screen. Worlds Rush Mode Similar to Toad Rally Mode in Super Mario Run this mode allows you to race against your friends, or an AI on 15 shortened versions of levels from the Main Game with a time limit of 60 seconds. DLC Pack 2 DLC Pack 2 '(Also known as '''Wario Bros. DLC Pack) '''is the second downloadable content pack for the game. It can only be bought in a bundle together with DLC Pack 1 which costs 11,99; but if the player has already bought DLC Pack 1, they can buy this pack for 3,99. It includes 4 new worlds, 2 new unlockable characters and 1 new Yoshi skin. Even if this DLC pack is purchased before completing World 1 to 11, the player will not be able to play the stuff that is included before those worlds are finished (except for the Yoshi skins) Story The story takes place after the events of DLC Pack 1. Mario and Peach are taking a walk around the castle, until a strange metal creature that is shaped like Mario appears and takes Peach. Mario runs after the Metal Mario to save Peach, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi and Daisy, who see it happening from a distance chase after Metal Mario too. Eventually Mario and company catch up with Metal Mario and defeat him; saving Peach. After Metal Mario is defeated, he flees to the sewers of the Mushroom Kingdom, everybody follows him. Eventually, the character(s) you're playing as see Wario and Waluigi in the sewers with a defect machine next to them. Wario and Waluigi tell them that Metal Mario has attacked them too, and they decide to join the characters to take revenge. Wario and Waluigi then become playable characters. After travelling through 3 worlds, and defeating Pink Gold Peach, Green Platinum Luigi and Diamond Blue Yoshi the character(s) you're playing as arrive at Metal Mario's Lair, where they have a decisive battle. After Metal Mario is defeated, the characters head back to the Mushroom Kingdom with hot air balloons. Characters This DLC Pack adds 2 new unlockable characters and one new Yoshi skin. * An asterisk (*) indicates that this character isn't listed seperately on the Character Select Screen. Worlds New Super Mario Bros. Switch: Edition Star Deluxe '''New Super Mario Bros. Switch: Edition Star Deluxe '('''Super Mario Bros. Switch: Definitive Edition '''in NTSC) '''is a re-release of the game including the two DLC packs on-disc and 2 new worlds. It also adds 2 new Yoshi skins; White Yoshi and Black Yoshi. Worlds The two extra worlds are unlocked after all 16 main worlds are completed. Trivia * The Icons in the Character Select Screen are from Mario Kart 8 - Because of that, Peach has a ponytail in the Character Select Screen but has her hair down in the actual game. * World 9 (World 12 in DLC Pack 1)'s levels are only playable by collecting all star coins in the game. * World 16 Level 10 is unlocked by completing every level with all characters, and collecting all Star Coins in the game. * World Crown (or World 18) is the world with the least amount of levels in this game, having only 1. Gallery NSMBSES NTSC.png|The NTSC cover of the game NMSBSES PAL.png|The PAL cover of the game Edition Star Deluxe .png|Edition Star Deluxe Cover Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Eternal Games